Wings of Destiny
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot. A pile ou face, Duo a gagné la mission. Tout va bien jusqu'à ce que... Et après la mission, que s'estil passé ?
1. 1ère partie

**Titre : Wings of Destiny**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail : **titia83libertysurf.fr

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** One shot en 2 parties, poursuite, Shonen A

**    Pti note dans le genre :** deathfic ou happy end ou débilité ça dépendra de ce que vous lirez dans la note de fin…

**Disclamers :** Les Gundams et tout ce qu'il y a autour ne sont pas à moi…

Alors ce fanfic, c'est un petit truc qui est resté très longtemps en suspens dans mon PC ! Je devais appeler ça : _Saut de l'Ange_. Mais j'ai vu que quelqu'un en avait déjà un alors j'ai changé. Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas mis de nouveauté (hormis _Derrière le Miroir_) et vu que je me sens inspirée… J'en profite

Bonne lecture

Shalimar

La mission était simple : l'un d'eux devait infiltrer une base de Oz, récupérer des données, la faire exploser et les autres viendraient le chercher. Ils avaient tiré à pile ou face pour cette mission. Et c'était Duo qui avait gagné… ou perdu ça dépend de vous… Le gagnant regarda alors ses compagnons et sourit.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on sait qui entrera dans la base, fit Heero en attrapant une carte. Il va falloir se mettre d'accord sur le plan à suivre.

- Attends ! le coupa Duo en tournant la carte vers lui. Alors l'entrée est là, montra-t-il du doigt. Combien de gardes ?

- Quatre à l'entrée, six qui tournent en permanence dans l'enceinte et sept à l'extérieur, lui indiqua Trowa en marquant la carte avec des petites pastilles rouges et bleues pour indiquer les gardes.

- Le lieux à faire, commença Quatre en fixant le plan. Ce serait que tu entres par les sous-sols et de ressortir par le toit. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils attendaient un visiteur en hélicoptère.

- Hum, il suffirait de se faire passer pour lui et récupérer Maxwelll, répliqua Wufei accoudé à la table. Mais c'est risqu ! S'ils nous repèrent avant ?

- Heero ? Tu crois pouvoir arranger ça ? demanda Trowa.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit le Japonais avec le visage fermé. Duo ?

- Ça me va comme plan ! Bon et pour l'intérieur… , marmonna-t-il en faisant glisser son doigt sur la carte. La relève ?

- Toutes les trois heures, dit Trowa. Ça te laisse de la marge.

Duo fixa le plan avec sérieux. Il ne fallait pas se planter sinon, il risquait d'y rester. La base était divisée en quatre secteurs. D'après ce que lui avait dit Heero, il y avait une petite pièce qui contenait l'unité centrale de toute la base. C'était un peu le cerveau de la base. Chaque secteur envoyait ses données à ce « cerveau », il les traitait et les envoyait ensuite au QG de Oz.

Duo détailla chaque secteur dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Le secteur 1 traitait des MS, il y avait une petite usine de fabrication, des pièces de rechanges pour les appareils. L'ordinateur servait de magasin de stockage. Le secteur 2 était un peu comme une chaîne de montage. C'était ici qu'étaient gardés les plans des MS et de certains modèles de MD. Le secteur 3 était le hangar à Mobiles. Certes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'appareils stockés car la plupart partait dès qu'ils étaient montés, mais il y restait tout de même une petite unité de 50 appareils. Le dernier secteur était réservé au personnel qu'il soit militaire ou scientifique. Il y avait les laboratoires et les ateliers de recherches. C'était le plus important de la base. Et c'était ces recherches qu'il fallait stopper.

Avec l'aide de Trowa et de Quatre, Duo trouva les meilleurs endroits pour placer les explosifs. Le mieux était de les placer près des générateurs de chaque secteur, l'énergie qu'il en dégagerait, réduira la base à néant. Ensuite le natté étudia toutes les sorties possibles, les passages les moins risqués, les chemins de ronde des gardes. Il devait se tenir paré à toute éventualité.

Après trois heures de préparation, il monta préparer son sac. Il ne devait prendre que le strict minimum, juste de quoi mener à bien sa mission.

- Tu as bien tout compris ? demanda Heero en entrant dans la chambre.

- T'inquiète pas !!! sourit Duo en vérifiant l'état de ses couteaux. J'ai tout prévu, même un plan B si problème il y avait !!!

- On te laissera deux heures avant de venir te chercher ! lui indiqua le Japonais.

- Je sais, je vous rejoins sur le toit du secteur 4 ! répéta l'Américain en souriant. Hey ! Heero ! Je vais pas la ficher en l'air cette mission! Relax ! termina-t-il à l'américaine.

- Hn.

Heero laissa le pilote se préparer et alla rejoindre les trois autres dans le salon. Eux aussi peaufinaient leur plan… Le plan d'évacuation de Duo. Il n'y aurait pas de Gundam pour cette mission, juste un hélicoptère qui n'était même pas prévu pour le combat. C'était un risque à prendre mais ils devaient détruire cette base, notamment le secteur recherche. Tout devait précis et minuté.

Personne de chaque côté du couloir, Duo pouvait se faufiler telle une ombre dans l'immensité de la base. Il était entré par un des conduits d'aération, manquant de se faire repérer quand il avait glissé au-dessus de la salle de repos. Mais les gardes n'avaient pas l'air préoccupés plus que ça.

Il se leva, remit la grille en place et courut droit devant, l'ouïe aux aguets, le regard à l'affût de la moindre ombre suspecte. Il était dans le premier secteur, celui de l'usine. Il n'y avait que deux gardes qui tournaient. La machinerie faisait un bruit tel que même si les lourdes portes claquaient, ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. Duo profita donc de ce tohu-bohu pour avancer, veillant à ce que les deux gardes ne le repèrent pas, sait-on jamais.

Il s'arrêta à un moment donné, les gardes changeaient de place. Debout, caché derrière un bras mécanique, Duo les regarda du coin de l'œil avant de continuer son chemin. Il arriva bientôt devant une machine plus grosse que les autres : le générateur.

L'Américain ouvrit son sac et attrapa les explosifs. Il les plaça comme Trowa le lui avait conseill :un entre les deux piles nucléaires, l'autre au niveau de l'armoire électrique. Il y enfonça le détonateur à distance et s'éloigna pour aller dans le secteur 2.

Il procéda de la même façon dans ce secteur, celui de l'assemblage des MS. C'était plutôt facile comme mission mais Duo savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier, il y avait toujours une inconnue dans les missions. Parfois cela se passait sans embûche, parfois il fallait changer les plans pour réussir la mission…

Les explosifs furent placés sur le générateur du secteur 2 sans problème. Les gardes n'étaient pas encore dans cette salle. Duo se précipita vers la sortie mais au dernier moment, il dut faire volte-face et se cacher derrière les bras de montage.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra partir d'ici avant l'heure ? demanda le garde de gauche.

- Chais pas, faut voir avec le capitaine ! répondit l'autre. Mais avec l'hélicoptère qui doit venir, je pense pas !

- Mouais, c'est sûr ! râla l'autre. Attends ! fit-il en stoppant net.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde, près du bras, l !!! dit-il en courant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Duo.

Le pilote du Deathscythe attrapa ses deux lames, prêt à attaquer les deux gardes s'ils s'approchaient de trop. Il entendit leurs pas se faire plus près. Quand ils furent à moins de deux mètres, Duo serra ses lames.

- Regarde-moi ça !!! s'égaya le garde le plus proche. Y'en a qui se gêne pas !!!

- Hum ! Mate-moi la nana !!! lui répondit l'autre alors qu'il ramassait un magasine qui traînait. Peter et Ben se matent des magasines cochons pendant le montage. Après, on vient nous engueuler quand on prend deux minutes pour aller pisser !

- C'est clair !

Ils s'éloignèrent avec leur dernière trouvaille et marmonna un mot de vengeance contre les deux mécanos de cette section. Duo souffla de soulagement, ils ne l'avaient pas repéré. Il attendit cinq minutes, pour être sûr qu'ils étaient partis, et s'élança vers le troisième secteur. Il ne lui restait plus que une heure avant l'arrivée des quatre autres.

- WOW !!! fit-il en entrant dans le secteur des hangars.

Il regarda devant lui, un bras mécanique déposait un MS tout frais sorti de la chaîne de montage. Un groupe de mécaniciens s'approcha alors et commença les vérifications, donner un coup pour les finitions et recenser le petit nouveau.

Duo se faufila derrière un MS Aries. Il inspecta les lieux, trouvant un moyen d'atteindre le générateur qui se trouvait derrière la foule de mécaniciens. Les allées et venues des gars étaient dangereux pour lui. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer.

Il courut silencieusement derrière le MS à sa gauche. Il avança, slalomant entre les Mobiles de Oz, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Dès qu'il arriva vers la gauche du MS en finition, il regarda autour de lui : le champ était libre et les mécaniciens occupés à leur dernière tâche : l'équilibrage de l'appareil, cela leur demanda toute leur attention et permit à Duo de se placer derrière le générateur. Il attrapa ses explosifs et les positionna alors.

Maintenant, il lui fallait s'occuper du dernier secteur, celui des laboratoires de recherches. Il alla sur la droite, ouvrit doucement la grille de la ventilation et s'y faufila. C'était le seul moyen d'y parvenir sans se faire repérer. Durant sa petite préparation de la mission, il avait remarqué que ce secteur-là était le plus gardé et le mieux équipé.

Il rampa dans les conduits, veillant à ce que l'endroit ne soit pas truffé de pièges. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva à bon port. Il scruta les lieux à travers la grille du plafond : il y avait deux scientifiques dans le fond, occupés sur une expérience. Comme béni par la Grâce, les deux s'en allèrent quelques minutes, minutes que Duo s'employa à utiliser pour sortir de son conduits. Il alla se cacher derrière un bureau. Le générateur était dans la salle du fond, à droite des deux scientifiques.

Duo les vit revenir et se remettre sur leur expérience. Il les écouta un moment parler. Des banalités sur leur famille. A pas de loup et en rampant, Duo s'approcha de l'entrée de la pièce qu'il visait. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de portes. Il procéda comme les autres fois, veillant à ce que les deux scientifiques ne viennent pas le surprendre dans son acte terroriste.

Maintenant, les données… 

La salle de l'unité principale était au centre de la base. Elle n'était pas tellement surveillée mais Duo se tint prêt à une éventuelle arrivée. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il attrapa un décrypteur et le brancha sur le panneau de commandes. Il vit s'afficher les numéros du code d'ouverture. Il tapa alors ledit code et la porte s'ouvrit. L'Américain vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autant dehors que dans la salle et entra.

- Allez ! Encore 30min avant l'arrivée des renforts !!! s'égaya-t-il.

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit deux disquettes. La première servirait à copier les données de la base, l'autre enverrait un virus dans les archives centrales de Oz. Heero lui avait certifié l'efficacité de son virus. Duo avait même souri en voyant la lueur sadique qui avait illuminé le regard du Japonais.

Duo ouvrit les fichiers et commença à copier. Par moment, il alla vers la porte et écouta si personne ne venait. Au bout de 15 minutes, tout fut copié. Il rangea précieusement la disquette dans son blouson et mit l'autre dans le lecteur. Il installa alors le fichier dans le dossier qui devait être envoyé sous peu.

Il remit tout en ordre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se lancer. Il devait rejoindre le toit avant 15 minutes. L'hélicoptère ne tarderait pas mais ce ne sera pas l'invité de la base mais les pilotes de Gundam venant chercher leur compère.

- HEY ! VOUS ! QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI ?!!! s'écria un garde derrière Duo.

- Oops…

- Mais qu'est-ce quARGH

- Désolé mais je dois partir.

Duo ramassa le couteau planté dans la gorge du garde et courut tout droit mais c'était peine perdu car déjà d'autres gardes arrivaient. Le natté tenta de se remémorer le plan de la base, il devait trouver un autre passage. Il emprunta l'escalier de droite et courut encore.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva poursuivi par quatre gardes. Ils lui sommaient de s'arrêter mais Duo continuait sa route, il devait aller sur le toit, les autres allaient arriver sous peu.

Après une course poursuite effrénée à travers toute la base, Duo arriva enfin à sa destination. Mais il n'y avait personne, pas d'hélicoptère… Il paniqua un peu alors que des bruits de pas s'approchaient. Il se tourna vers la porte qu'il venait de prendre, couteaux en main, prêt à se battre.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant, Duo était prêt, il n'allait pas se faire capturer aussi facilement. Mais alors qu'il attendait ses adversaires, il entendit le bruit des pales d'un hélicoptère… Il se retourna et reconnut Heero aux commandes de l'appareil.

- Il semble qu'il ne soit pas seul ! fit remarquer Quatre en regardant Duo.

- On ne pourra pas se poser si des gardes arrivent ! l'informa Wufei en se tenant prêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Quatre.

- Passe-moi le harnais ! Heero, fais descendre l'appareil suffisamment près de la base, lui dit Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Barton ? demanda alors Wufei en le voyant se préparer.

Trowa le fixa un moment avant de boucler le harnais. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appareil et posa les pieds sur la rampe de gauche. Il cria à Duo de sauter. Le natté hurla comme quoi il ne ferait pas ça !!!! Mais Trowa lui fit signe que les autres allaient arriver et qu'il devait sauter.

- TROWA ! fit Quatre avec appréhension.

- T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais ! le rassura le Français.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? lui demanda Wufei.

- Surveillez le harnais et tenez-vous prêts à nous remonter au cas o !

- D'accord !

Duo regarda Trowa s'installer correctement, prêt à le réceptionner. Mais le natté hésitait… C'était de la pure folie, certes, Trowa était harnaché mais lui, non !

Il regarda droit devant lui : Trowa était harnaché solidement et lui faisait signe qu'il pouvait sauter. Derrière lui, les soldats allaient arriver. Duo fixa alors son compagnon, les deux émeraudes lui donnèrent confiance. Il recula un peu, juste de quoi prendre son élan. Il hocha la tête, signifiant à Trowa qu'il allait sauter…

Alors qu'il courait vers le bord de l'immeuble, des balles sifflèrent, le rasant de près. Trowa s'élança, Duo sauta…

Fin de la première partie 

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Ben si vi, tant mieux car **VOUS** allez **travailler** un peu !!!!

**C'est pas une obligation**, je ferais une fin moi-aussi, c'est juste pour voir !!!!

Alors la consigne de ce petit devoir :

« Ecrivez une suite à ce One Shot. Voilà quelques petites idées possibles :

- Trowa récupère Duo et happy end en vue…

- Trowa récupère Duo mais que le câble de sécurité lâche et ils nous font le remake de la crêpe qui s'étale par terre… donc ils meurent… (vous pouvez le tourner en comique, ça serait marrant… )

- Trowa récupère Duo mais que les mains glissent et Duo tombe et meurt… (genre _Cliffhanger_ pour les cinéphiles)

- Trowa saute mais c'est trop court et Duo s'écrase et meurt…

- Duo saute, les autres vont le récupérer mais lorsqu'il vient de sauter, un MS fait exploser l'hélicoptère et tout le monde meurt… »

Si vous le faites, lorsque vous le mettrez sur FF net précisez : « Réponse au défi de Shalimar ».

Car c'est ce dont il s'agit : un défi !

Voilà… si vous avez d'autres idées, ne vous gênez surtout pas, c'est un défi ouvert… à toutes les âmes sadiques de ce monde, bonne écriture… vv


	2. 2ème partie

Wings of Destiny

Partie II

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail : **titia83libertysurf.fr

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** One shot en 2 parties, poursuite, Shonen A

**Disclamers** Les Gundams et tout ce qu'il y a autour ne sont pas à moi…

J'ai enfin réussi à me motiver à écrire la suite… je ne sais pas si le début de mes cours à la Fac mais je me sens inspirée… allez savoir !!!!

**Note :** J'espère que vous aurez l'inspiration pour le petit défi :p

**Merci ****Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, BakaSama Maxwell, Boubanath, Luna Strata** (Luna tout court ), **Makena****, Raziel** & **Yami-Rose** (désolée si j'en oublie . ) pour vos reviews !!!

Bonne lecture

Shalimar

* * *

Il regarda droit devant lui : Trowa était harnaché solidement et lui faisait signe qu'il pouvait sauter. Derrière lui, les soldats allaient arriver. Duo fixa alors son compagnon, les deux émeraudes lui donnèrent confiance. Il recula un peu, juste de quoi prendre son élan. Il hocha la tête, signifiant à Trowa qu'il allait sauter…

Alors qu'il courait vers le bord de l'immeuble, des balles sifflèrent, le rasant de près. Trowa s'élança, Duo sauta…

Il tenait en main le détonateur qui enclencherait les bombes… C'était certes risqué mais il devait appuyer maintenant s'il voulait être sûr de s'en sortir et de réussir sa mission.

Ce fut une chute vertigineuse puis le choc de l'accrochage : Trowa venait de lui attraper les mains. Le natté tenait toujours son détonateur qui le gênait dans sa prise. Il appuya alors et lâcha l'appareil qui tomba quelque part. Le cœur de Duo battait à s'en rompre, il n'avait pas pris suffisamment d'élan et il avait failli ne pas être rattrapé par son coéquipier. Heureusement que Trowa était le plus grand des cinq garçons…

Le brun aux yeux mauves leva les yeux vers son coéquipier : Trowa avait enroulé ses mains autour de ses poignets Duo pour être sûr de sa prise. Sa longue mèche brune flottait dans l'air alors que l'hélicoptère reprenait un peu d'altitude. Mais Duo sentit et entendit les balles des soldats de Oz les frôler. Elles étaient si proches et pourtant si éloignées qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. L'une d'elles lui effleura le bras gauche, lui faisant crisper le visage de douleur.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, sa longue natte lui frappait le dos mais il tenait bon. Duo attarda un rapide coup d'œil en dessous de lui : l'hélicoptère était loin de la base, qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser au passage, et il était haut dans le ciel… très haut… Le jeune homme déglutit avec force, il ne fallait pas lâcher… Cela serait vraiment bête s'il mourrait maintenant ! Aussi resserra-t-il ses doigts autour des fins poignets de Trowa.

* * *

- On devrait s'arrêter pour qu'ils puissent monter à bord ! fit Quatre dans le micro.

- Et o ? lui demanda Wufei. On est entouré de falaises et on ne peut pas se poser sans se prendre d'appel d'air !!!

- Heero, tu vois un coin ? l'interrogea le blond.

- Prends à l'Est ! ordonna-t-il au pilote. Si j'en crois cette carte, on devrait trouver un plateau !

Quatre faillit tomber sur Heero alors que Wufei tentait de maintenir l'appareil droit et stable. La base venait d'exploser et la déflagration avait causé un énorme souffle qui faisait bouger l'hélicoptère. Le petit blond se pencha tout de suite vers leurs deux amis toujours accrochés à un seul et unique harnais de sécurité. Quatre regarda Trowa qui tenait bon. Duo était toujours à bout de bras, tenant l'autre brun comme un malade pour ne pas tomber.

- DUO ? TROWA ? cria Quatre malgré le bruit de l'appareil. ON VA BIENTOT SE POSER !!!! TENEZ BON !!!!

Il vit Duo relever doucement et prudemment la tête. Le brun avait l'air crispé mais il lui fit un faible clin d'œil, geste pour rassurer le blond.

- Il faut se dépêcher !!! répliqua Quatre en regardant les deux autres.

- Je fais ce que je peux !!! marmonna Wufei en poussant l'appareil pour aller plus vite.

* * *

Duo n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce que son ami blond lui avait dit mais à l'expression de son visage, il semblait que tout serait fini sous peu. La déflagration avait failli lui faire lâcher prise. Les mains de Trowa s'étaient légèrement resserrées autour de ses poignets. Sa blessure au bras lui faisait mal, le vent froid s'infiltrait sous sa manche et léchait la plaie saignante.

Il leva ses grands yeux mauves vers Trowa. Il bougea prudemment la tête pour faire partir sa frange de devant ses yeux mais quelque chose, une goutte, tomba sur son nez, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux. Il sentait comme un liquide chaud coulait le long de ses poignets. Le vent les ballottait au bout de leur corde, Duo eut du mal à trouver ce qui clochait… Mais il trouva : le liquide, c'était du sang. Apparemment, Trowa était blessé mais de là où il se trouvait, le natté ne savait pas si c'était grave ou pas.

La peur lui saisit alors le ventre : si Trowa était gravement blessé… il risquait de le lâcher… Duo déglutit en priant pour que cela n'arrive pas et pour que les autres atterrissent bien rapidement. Il se cramponna à son ami, tentant de le faire réagir en resserrant encore un peu.

- TROWA !!! hurla-t-il malgré la vitesse de l'appareil. HE HO !!!

Mais pas de réponse…

- MERDE !!! TROWA, REPONDS !!! continua à s'égosiller Duo.

Toujours rien…

Duo vit alors se dessinait devant lui, un espèce de plateau, suffisamment grand et non encastré dans la falaise pour leur permettre d'atterrir. Il sentit l'appareil perdre en altitude et le sol rocheux se rapprocher doucement de ses pieds. Wufei dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir stabiliser l'hélicoptère sans que ses deux amis se retrouvent écrasés ou amputés des jambes.

Duo sentit alors ses pieds toucher la terre ferme. Il tendit les bras et attrapa doucement Trowa. Il se décala pour que l'appareil se pose et alla un peu plus loin. Avec prudence, il étala Trowa sur le sol rocailleux. Le brun était inconscient. Duo lui tapota les joues pour savoir s'il ne faisait pas exprès mais voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction, il l'inspecta.

- DUO !!!! TROWA !!!! CA VA ??? demanda Quatre en criant alors qu'il accourait vers eux.

- Je ne sais pas, Trowa perd son sang et il est inconscient !!! lui déclara son ami en déboutonnant la chemise du brun.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Heero en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Trowa est bless ! lui indiqua Quatre.

- Et toi ? fit le Japonais en regardant l'Américain.

- Ca va, juste quelques égratignures et un mal de crâne !!! lui répondit le brun en secouant la tête.

Heero s'approcha de Quatre qui auscultait rapidement Trowa. Une balle s'était semble-t-il logée dans son épaule droite et une autre à l'abdomen. C'était suffisamment important pour que Quatre court vers l'hélicoptère et exhorte Wufei pour qu'il trouve la trousse de secours. En deux minutes, les pilotes quatre et cinq étaient avec les trois autres. Quatre demanda à Heero et Duo de relever un peu Trowa pour voir l'état de sa blessure. La plaie était peu large dans les deux cas mais les balles étaient entrées profondément dans la chair et les blessures saignaient abondamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Duo en regardant Wufei.

- Tiens ça serré très fortement ! lui ordonna le Chinois en posant des compresses sur les blessures. Yuy, passe-moi les bandes !

- Tiens !

- Ok, fit le Chinois en déroulant un peu la bande. Tu appuies bien fort et moi, je vais enrouler la bande autour pour essayer de ralentir l'hémorragie !!!

- Il faut l'amener rapidement à l'hôpital !!! fit Duo en s'exécutant.

- Non ! On sera trop repérable ! le coupa Heero. On l'amène à Sally, c'est la plus proche !!!

- Je vais remettre l'hélicoptère en route !!! lança Quatre en courant vers l'appareil.

- D'accord ! Chang, tu as fini ? demanda Heero en se portant près de la tête de Trowa.

- Deux minutes !

Wufei termina un nouveau tour de bande et la fixa avec le sparadrap sur le devant. Le bandage était sommaire mais il devait durer jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Sally. Déjà le tissu blanc prenait une teinte rouge. Duo se plaça aux pieds du blessé et Wufei passa ses bras sous le bas de son dos. Trowa gémit un peu alors que Heero leur donnait l'ordre de le soulever doucement. Ils n'avaient pas de brancard alors ils devaient tout faire pour le maintenir plus ou moins plat sans.

Les trois garçons réussirent tant bien que mal à installer leur ami dans l'appareil. Quatre était aux commandes et attendait que Heero lui dise de décoller. Wufei attacha solidement le Français et il fit signe à Heero que c'était bon. Le Japonais sauta de l'appareil et alla se placer aux côtés du blond. Ils décollèrent.

Au loin, on pouvait voir la fumée qui était significative : la base avait bien explosée et un incendie s'était déclaré. Machinalement, Duo porta sa main sur son blouson, vérifiant que la disquette y était toujours. Il sentit un truc carré et dur à travers le tissu : c'était bon ! A défaut de rentrer indemne, il avait accompli sa mission !!!! Quelqu'un lui serra le pan de sa veste. Il tourna les yeux vers Trowa. Duo lui prit alors la main et la serra dans la sienne. C'était de sa faute s'il était bless

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard au campement de Sally. Au début, les miliciens leur avaient tirés dessus, manquant de faire exploser le réservoir de l'appareil, réservoir qui était déjà sous réserve. Mais l'intervention de Sally les stoppa. Elle accourut vers l'hélicoptère lorsque Heero descendit, les pales de l'appareil tournant encore à plein régime.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-la ? hurla Sally à cause du bruit de l'engin.

- On a un blessé grave ! lui indiqua le Japonais en marchant vers la porte.

- Amenez-le sous la tente !!! leur ordonna l'ancien médecin de Oz.

Duo, Wufei et Heero attrapèrent leur camarade avec précaution. Le bandage était encore plus rouge qu'avant. Quatre les aida après avoir coupé le moteur. Le sifflement des pales était assourdissant mais il allait en diminuant. Les garçons arrivèrent devant la tente. Sally l'ouvrit en grand pour leur permettre de passer. Elle leur demanda d'installer Trowa sur la table.

- Les balles ne sont pas ressorties ! indiqua-t-elle en déchirant la chemise du Français. Ming ? Aide-moi, il faut stopper l'hémorragie et retirer les balles !!!

- J'arrive ! dit un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Vous quatre, allez dehors ! ordonna Sally aux garçons.

- Mais

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » !!! le coupa-t-elle. Tout ira bien !

Les garçons sortirent de la tente et Ming referma la toile de tissu servant de porte, derrière eux. Quatre alla s'asseoir sur une caisse qui se trouvait à cinq mètres de la tente. Il cala sa tête sur celle qui se trouvait derrière. Heero s'adossa sur une jeep et Wufei s'assit sur un tronc coupé. Seul Duo resta debout, à faire les cent pas.

- Tu devrais te soigner, Maxwell ! lui indiqua Wufei en montrant son bras.

- C'est rien, juste une égratignure !!! dit Duo plutôt soucieux. T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Soigne ça ! fit Heero d'un ton catégorique.

- Je te dis que

- Duo ! dit doucement Quatre.

L'Américain souffla doucement d'embêtement alors que Quatre allait chercher la trousse de secours. Le blond revint dans la seconde et fit signe au natté de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Duo retira sa chemise en grimaçant un peu : le sang avait séché et collait sa chemise à sa peau. Quatre attrapa du désinfectant et nettoya la plaie. Ce n'était qu'une coupure légère mais il fallait tout de même la soignée.

- C'est de ma faute ! marmonna Duo en colère contre lui-même.

- Pour ? demanda Wufei. Si tu parles de Barton, c'est lui qui a voulu sauter !

- C'est pas une raison ! déclara Duo en haussant la voix. Si j'avais fait plus attention, les soldats ne m'auraient jamais vu et Trowa ne serait pas à se vider de son sang !!!

- Ce qui est fait est fait ! répliqua Heero les yeux fermés. Maintenant, tu te calmes et on attend que Sally aie termin !

- Pff ! se renfrogna Duo.

- Voilà, j'ai fini ! sourit gentiment Quatre en mettant un bout de sparadrap pour tenir le bandage.

Ils attendirent encore une heure, sans trop parler, regardant Duo faire les cent pas et râler. Puis la tente s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Sally. Elle retira ses gants rouge de sang et s'avança vers eux. Duo fut le premier à l'assaillir de questions. Elle le regarda, se demandant s'il fallait qu'elle le mette sous calmant ou pas…

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ! commença-t-elle. Mais il est costaud, il s'en sortira !

- Ouf !!! souffla Duo soulagé.

- Il lui faudra du repos ! continua Sally. On va le faire installer sous une autre tente.

- On peut le voir ? demanda Quatre.

- Il est sous tranquillisants pour le moment ! lui répondit Sally en souriant. Tout à leur peut-être !

- D'accord !

- Vous avez une connection sécurisée ? demanda Heero en s'avançant.

- Oui, sous la tente avec le drapeau rouge ! lui indiqua Sally avec le doigt.

Heero marcha vers ladite tente. Il fit signe à Duo de le suivre. Le natté râla mais il finit par le suivre. Il devait contacter J pour lui expliquer la situation. Pendant ce temps, Wufei aida les rebelles à cacher l'hélicoptère. Quatre amena leurs affaires sous une tente, à côté de celle de Trowa avant d'aller aider les autres.

* * *

Quatre passa la tête entre les deux battants en tissu de la tente. Il trouva Duo assit à côté de Trowa. Le natté lui tenait la main avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard. Quatre sourit doucement et secoua un peu la tête. Il décida d'avancer un peu.

- Tu as mang ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Un peu, oui ! répondit Duo en souriant. Je vais rester-l ! Et pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je veux juste lui tenir compagnie !

- Si tu veux ! Mais essaie de dormir un peu quand même ! lui conseilla le blond.

- Hum…

- A demain alors !

- Bonne nuit !

Quatre s'en retourna et rabattit les pans de tissu. Duo reporta son attention sur le pilote 03 : Trowa était couvert de bandage sur tout le torse plus un petit pansement sur la joue à cause d'une égratignure. Sally était venue lui refaire ses bandages une demi-heure auparavant et les plaies ne saignaient presque plus ce qui était encouragent.

Duo resserra la main de Trowa. Le Français avait été blessé en le sauvant lui… Duo n'aimait pas que les autres soient blessés par sa faute. Il regarda le visage calme de son ami : légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude… mais calme. De son autre main, Duo toucha le torse bandé du blessé. Trowa respirait doucement et calmement, son pouls était régulier et tout allait bien.

- Je suis vraiment désolé…, murmura Duo en s'accoudant sur le matelas.

Il ferma son autre main sur celle de Trowa. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour prier. Sa blessure au bras ne lui faisait plus mal, Sally avait regardé et avait changé le pansement de Quatre après avoir fait un petit point de suture, juste par précaution vu la petite entaille. Une de plus… soupira Duo.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut d'abord pour voir que tout était flou autour de lui. Une douleur l'élançait au torse mais ce n'était pas tellement violent. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, sa vue s'habitua à l'endroit. Il était sous une tente, dehors, il devait faire à peine jour mais suffisamment.

Il tenta de se relever un peu mais sa douleur au torse le tira. Il sentit alors un poids sur son bras gauche. Tournant doucement la tête, il vit une touffe de cheveux bruns. Il reconnut Duo. Non pas que cela soit désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un à son chevet mais le blessé ne sentait plus tellement son bras. Il tapota la tête de son ami.

- Veux 'ormir 'core ! maronna-t-il en remuant la tête.

- Duo, tu pourrais te décaler un peu ! murmura Trowa. Je sens plus mon bras…

- 'hn…, marmonna encore le natté sans trop se rendre compte de la situation.

- Merci.

Mais comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de jus, le natté se redressa rapidement, faisant légèrement sursauter son ami.

- Tro… Trowa ? bafouilla-t-il.

- C'est moi ! répondit le brun avec un micro sourire.

- T'es réveill !!! Merci mon dieu !!! jura Duo en levant les yeux. Comment tu te sens ? Je vais appeler Sally !!!

Il se leva et s'avança vers la « porte ». Mais bizarrement, il n'ouvrit pas le drapé. Il resta quelques secondes immobile. Puis il se tourna vers Trowa, le visage légèrement rouge.

- Mais t'es pas bien !!!! cria-t-il. La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc comme ça, c'est moi qui t'achève !!!! Ca va pas de faire Superman !!!

- Crie pas, j'ai mal à la tête ! soupira Trowa en tentant à nouveau de se redresser.

- Refais plus jamais un truc pareil !!! l'engueula Duo en l'aidant à s'asseoir un peu. On a déjà assez de Heero qui se jette des toits alors va pas t'y mettre !!!!

- Duo ? fit posément Trowa.

- C'est p'te contagieux ?!! paniqua Duo.

- Du-O ? refit Trowa.

- Mon Dieu !!! Et si Quatre faisait pareil ? Et Wufei ?!!! Pas possible, ça !!! se reprit-il.

- DUO ? retenta Trowa en haussant la voix.

- Hn ?

- T'es vivant, t'es sain et sauf ? La mission est accomplie ? demanda calmement Trowa.

- Oui !

- Alors il n'y a pas de problèmes ! lui répondit le jeune homme.

Duo le regarda en écarquillant les yeux… Il s'écrasa sur la chaise, les bras ballants. A ce moment-là, Sally et Quatre débarquèrent sous la tente. Les cris de Duo les avaient ameutés. La jeune femme passa devant le natté et ausculta son patient. Elle remonta le drap et sourit, plutôt satisfaite.

- Du repos et tu seras d'aplombs dans quelques jours ! dit-elle en le regardant.

- Entendu ! répondit Trowa.

Quatre se mit à rire en regardant Duo. Puis il alla chercher le petit déjeuné et les deux autres. Ils se réunirent sous la tente et mangèrent tranquillement. Heero les informa qu'il n'y aurait pas de missions avant quelques temps ce qui les soulagea tous.

- En tout cas, leur dit Duo. La prochaine fois qu'on tire au sort, je ne vous suis pas ! annonça-t-il catégoriquement. J'ai passé mon tour ! Et le prochain qui se la joue « j'ai des ailes », je le descends comme tel !

Tous le regardèrent avant de rire…

**FIN**

**- Le 30 Octobre 2004 -**

Et voilà, je l'ai enfin terminé ce One Shot !!!! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ?!!!

Je ne savais pas trop comment écrire la suite de ce fic mais finalement, tout m'est venu naturellement. Et pour une fois, c'est Trowa qui s'en prend plein la tête… le pauvre --

Et ma petite **Luna**, t'as vu : c'est une Happy end Et j'ai torturé ou tué personne !!!! T'as vu, hein !!! Je m'améliore, ne ? :p

A la prochaine,

Shalimar


End file.
